fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhys Merodach
Knave Dhahaka ''(ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka), also known as '''The Earth-Reaver '(地球リーバー, Chikyū rībā) ''is a Earth Dragon Slayer and Zeon's main character. In the main timeline, he is a wandering mage who seeks a guild to join. In other timelines, he serves as either a member of Twilight Ogre or a student of Shion Academy. He appears as a 16-year old in the fanfiction Fairy Tail: Dust, and as a 19-year-old in his main stories. In a alternate future, Knave has become the master of Clear Note and is later killed by Ray Martinez during the Great Guild War. Appearance Evil Knave.jpg|Evil, adult Knave as the master of Clear Note during the Great Guild War. Kid Knave.png|Knave as a kid. Personality History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Magic '''Earth Dragon Slayer Magic '(大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō)- a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Knave to encorporate the element of earth into his body, giving him the abilities and powers of a Earth dragon. While the dragon that taught Knave his magic is unknown (it has been confirmed he is neither a second nor fourth generation slayer), Knave seems to have no memory of the dragon either. *'Earth Dragon's Roar '(大地竜の咆哮, Daichiryū no Hōkō)- the most basic of all Earth Dragon Slayer spells, Knave takes a deep breath, then expels a large amount of quicksand from his lungs, emerging from his mouth in the shape of a roar. Knave can control this roar by turning his neck/head. *'Earth Dragon's Iron Fist '(アースドラゴンの鉄の拳, Daichiryu no Tekken)- Knave surrounds his fist with a large clump of incredibly hardened Earth and Rock, then punches the opponent with it, causing massive amoutns of damage. *'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack '(アースドラゴンの翼の攻撃, Daichiryu no Kogeki)- Knave knocks the opponent in the air, then leaps above them, surrounding both his fists with hardened quicksand. He then brings them both down on the opponent, causing them to crash into the ground, suffering massive damage. *'Earth Dragon's Scales '(アースドラゴンの鱗, Daichiryu no Uroko)- Knave covers his entire body in either rock or superhardened to volcanic earth, forming a large defense that can largely protect him from all angles. Early on in his journey, Knave often uses this when he cannot access Dragon Force. After the timeskip, Knave has been shown to be able to cover his body in obsidian. *'Dragon Force '(ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu)- an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic that activates when Knave transforms his body into a humanoid dragon. The most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, this allows Knave to harness the true abilities of a Earth Dragon. **Techniques coming soon! *'Earth Dragon's Secret Arts '(アースドラゴンの秘密の芸術, Daichiryu no Geijutsu)- a series of powerful and highly advanced spells unique to Earth Dragon Slayer users, and only them. They are regarded as some of the most powerful techniques available to the Earth Dragon, and some can only be used when Dragon Force is activated. **Techniques coming soon! Natural Abilities Quotes Major Battles Trivia Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Main Character